Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion 2.0
Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion 2.0 (A.K.A. Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion 2.0 XL) is a upcoming sequel based on the first game created by Crave Games and Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It will be released November 18, TBA for Xbox One, Playstation 4, Playstation Vita, Nintendo 3DS, Xbox 360, Playstation 3, And Online Gameplay The game uses the same as the first one in the series. Only this time, there are new ways to play, whether you are playing alone or with your friends. Players fight as many iconic Cartoon Network characters by knocking their opponents out of the ring. Story Space Ghost greets the player once again as he tells everyone he got a brand new remote. As he flicks through every show, he discovers that Vilgax came back along with a team of other villians. But this time, they were in another show such as Regular Show. The place was full of chaos that Space Ghost decides to view other cartoons. The same thing happens. All of the cartoons were in MASS chaos again. Espescially in Dexter's Labortory, Powerpuff Girls, Courage The Cowardly Dog, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Chowder, Ben 10, etc. It cuts back to Ben Tennyson all over again as he descovers Vilgax has returned with a band of villians from other shows, leaving him heading to Regular Show. More coming soon.... Newcomer Characters * Adam & Jake (My Gym Parther's a Monkey) * Ami & Yumi (Hi! Hi! Puffy AmiYumi) * Benson (Regular Show) * Brak (Space Ghost/Cartoon Planet) * Buck Tuddrussel, Otto Osworth, and Larry 3000 (Time Squad) * BumbleBee (Transformers Robots in Disguise) * Cod Commando (Evil Con Carne) * Courage (Courage The Cowardly Dog) * Cow & Chicken (Cow & Chicken) * Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * DeeDee (Dexter's Laboratory) * Ed, Double D, and Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Eustace Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Finn & Jake (Adventure Time) * Fred Flintstone (Flintstones) * George Jetson (Jetsons) * Grimlock (Transformers Robots in Disguise) * Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) * Hector Con Carne (Evil Con Carne) * I.M. Weasel (I Am Weasel) * I.R. Baboon (I Am Weasel) * Ice King (Adventure Time) * Julie Herschbaum (Johnny Bravo) * Jumpy Ghostface (Hero 108) * Juniper Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) * Kevin (Ed, Ed n Eddy) * Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) * Lin Chung (Hero 108) * Lion-O (ThunderCats) * Lu (Mike, Lu & Og) * Marceline (Adventure Time) * Michelline (Mike, Lu & Og) * Mordecai & Rigby (Regular Show) * Mystique Sonia (Hero 108) * Numbuh 3 (KND) * Og (Mike, Lu & Og) * Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) * Princess Morbucks (Powerpuff Girls) * Red Guy (Cow & Chicken/I Am Weasel) * Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) * Robotboy (Robotboy) * Rodney (Squirrel Boy) * Rolf (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Scooby Doo (Scooby doo) * Space Ghost (Space Ghost/Space Ghost Coast-To-Coast/Cartoon Planet) * Steven Universe (Steven Universe) * Garnet(Steven Universe) * Tom & Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Uncle Grandpa (Uncle Grandpa) * Yogi Bear (Yogi bear ) * Zorak (Space Ghost/Space Ghost Coast-To-Coast/Cartoon Planet) * Robin (Teentitans) * Cyborg (Teentitans) * Beastboy (Teentitans) * Raven (Teentitans) * Starfire (Teen titans/Teen titansGO.) * Slade (Teentitans) * Terra (Teentitans) * Agentsix (Generator.rex) * T.O.M. (Toonami) * *Kidgoku (Dragon ball) * Goku (Dragon ball z kai) * Piccolo (Dragon ball Z Kai ) * KidGohan (Dragon ball z kai) * Vegeta (Dragon ball z kai) * Bardock (Dragon Ball Z father of Goku) * Frieza (Dragon ball z kai) * Teen Gohan (Dragon ball z kai) * Future Trunks (Dragon ball z kai) * Cell(Dragon Ball Z Kai ) * Adult Gohan (Dragon Ball Z ) * Vegito (Dragon ball z) * Super Buu (Dragon ball z) * Broly (Dragon ball z movie) * Gotenks (Dragon ball z) * Gtgoku (Dragon ball Grand tour) * Gttrunks (Dragon ball Grand tour) * Pan (Dragon ball Grand tour) * Gtgoten (Dragon ball Grand tour) * Gtgohan (Dragon ball Grand tour) * Gtvegeta (Dragon ball Grand tour) * Baby (Dragon ball Grand tour) * Super 17 (Dragon ball Grand tour) * Omegashenron (Dragon ball Grand tour) * Teennaruto (Naruto Shippuden) * Teensasuke (Naruto Shippuden) * Teensakura (Naruto Shippuden) * Sai (Naruto Shippuden) * Teenneji (Naruto shippuden) * Teenrocklee (Naruto Shippuden) * Teententen (Naruto shippuden) * Teenshikamaru (Naruto shippuden) * Teenchoji (Naruto shippuden) * Teenino (Naruto shippuden) * Pain (Naruto Shippuden) * Teenkiba (Naruto Shippuden) * Teenshino (Naruto shippuden) * Teenhinata (Naruto shippuden) * Teengaara (Naruto shippuden) * Teenkankuro (Naruto shippuden) * Teentemari(Naruto shippuden) * Kakashi (Naruto shippuden) * Youngnartuo (Naruto) * Youngsasuke (Naruto) * Youngsakura (Naruto) * Youngneji (Naruto) * Youngrocklee (Naruto) * Younghinata (Naruto) * Younggaara (Naruto) * Bobobobo (Bobobobobobo) * Megas (Megasxlr) * Ichigo (Bleach) * Renji (Bleach) * Rukia (Bleach) * Spaceghost (Spaceghost) * Luffy (One piece) * Zoro (One piece) * Robin (One piece) * Ace (One piece) * Nami (One piece) * Hancock (One piece) * Johnny Test and Dukey (Johnny test) * Chuddchudders and theearl(Skatoony) * Veteran Characters All characters will be transfered from the saved data from the original game. * Billy & Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Blossom (Powerpuff Girls) * Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls) * Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls) * Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * Captain Planet (Captain Planet) * Chowder & Kimchi (Chowder) * Dexter (Dexter's Labortory) * Him (Powerpuff Girls) * Hoss Delgado (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Father (KND) * Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) * Kevin Levin (Ben 10) * Mac & Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls) * Monkey (Dexter's Labortory) * Numbuh One (KND) * Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) * Scotsman (Samurai Jack) * Tolienator (KND) * Vilgax (Ben 10: Alien Force) * Young Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) Boss Characters * Ice King (Adventure Time) * Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks, and Him (Powerpuff Girls) * Nergal (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Hector Con Carne (Evil Con Carne) * Father and Tolienator (KND) * Red Guy (Cow & Chicken/I Am Weasel) * Aku and X9 (Samurai Jack) * Vilgax (Ben 10: Alien Force) *Majinvegeta(Dragon ball z) *Novashenron(Dragon ball Grand tour) * The Remotes (Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion 2.0) "Note: This is the final battle where you must fight against Space Ghost's old AND new remote and the evil clones of every character in the roster) More coming soon.... New Stages * The Big City (Sheep In The Big City) * Candy Barrel (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * The Construction Site (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * The Cul-de-Sac (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Cartoon Planet (Cartoon Planet) * Charles Darwin Middle School (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) * Check It (Check It era) * Elmore Junior High School Library (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Gumball and Darwin's Room (The Amazing World of Gumball) * The Hidden Lair (Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion 2) * The Middle of Nowhere (Courage The Cowardly Dog) * Park n' Flush (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Powerhouse (Powerhouse era) * Tokyo, Japan (Hi! Hi! Puffy AmiYumi) * Space Ghost's Studio (Space Ghost Coast-To-Coast) * The Wattersons' House (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Thelemon (6teen) * Wasteland(Dragon ball z kai) *Cityruined(Dragon ball Grand tour) Veterian Stages * The Space Station (Star Scouts) * The Training Room (Mighty Jack) Assist Characters * Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball): When summoned, Carrie will enter inside of the summoner, causing them to have their attacks stronger. * Estroy (Evil Con Carne): When summoned, Estroy will activate lasers, bombs, and machine guns all over the stage as they cause TONS of damage toward his/her opponents. * Fred Fredburger (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy): When summoned, Fred Fredburger will run around hitting the opponents with his frying pan. * General Specific (Sheep In The Big City): When General Specific is summoned, he will send out his army onto the stage, ramming into all of the summoner's oppents. Also they can catch on of the opponents and carry them off the stage, leaving him/her an instant knock-out. More coming soon.... Synergy Attack TBA Custom Mii Fighters You can choose from the three types of Mii Fighter and select from a set of three specials for each type. You can also choose one of 30 voice options! Mii Fighter's moveset changes see Mii Brawler (SSBU), Mii Swordfighter (SSBU), and Mii Gunner (SSBU). Mii Outfits This article is about the Mii Fighters' alternate costumes in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. For other characters' alternate costumes in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, see Alternate costume (SSBU). For the Mii Fighters' alternate costumes in Super Smash Bros. 4, see Alternate costume (SSB4)/Mii Fighter. The Mii Fighters' various costume options are distinct from how other characters' alternate costumes work, as they can be purchasable from the Shop, found behind certain Challenges, or found in treasure chests in World of Light. As it was in the previous game, while Headgear can be worn by all Mii Fighters, the Costumes are more selective. Headgear There are a total of 88 different headgear, including the 'None' headgear. Many of the hats that were in the original game were based off of hats present in the Streetpass Mii Plaza. * None * Kevin Wig * Riley Freeman Wig * Randy Orton Wig * Spaceman Hat * 1-Up Mushroom Hat * Arcade Bunny Hat * Ashley Wig * Astronaut Helmet * Barbara the Bat Wig * Faye Valentine Wig * Bear Hat * Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV Wig * Kenshin Himura Wig * Bionic Helmet * Black Knight Helm * Builder Mario's Hat * Cappy Hat * Captain Falcon Helmet * Cat Hat * Champion's Wig * Chibi-Robo Hat * Chomp Hat * Chrom Wig * Dixie Kong's Hat * Devil Horns * William Dunbar Wig * Dragon Helmet * Dunban Wig * Floral Hat * Flying Man Hat * Fox Hat * Hockey Mask * Inkling Squid Hat * Inkling Wig * Isaac Wig * Isabelle Hat * King K. Rool Hat * K.K. Slider Hat * Lacy Headband * Lip Wig * Link Cap * Luigi's Cap * Magic Hat * Majora's Mask * Mario's Cap * Meta Knight Mask * Monkey Hat * Nia Wig * Ninja Headband * Peach's Crown * Princess Zelda Wig * Ray Mk III Helmet * Regal Crown * Rex Wig * Ribbon Girl Mask * Saki Amamiya Wig * Samus's Helmet * Sheik Mask * Shy Guy Mask * Skull Kid's Hat * Special Forces Helmet * Spiny Hat * Splatoon 2 Hat * Spring Man Mask * Super Mushroom Hat * Takamaru Wig * Toad Hat * Top Hat * Toy-Con Visor * Vince's Hat * Viridi Wig * Waluigi's Cap * Wario's Cap * Wild West Hat * Woolly Yoshi Hat * Yiga Clan Mask * Haru Glory Wig * Elie Wig Category:Titmouse TV Games Category:Titmouse TV Shopzone.com